Super Mario Murders?
Before I start I want to say this is all fiction. I'm going to try my Best, And I'm writing on my iPhone. Enjoy...! Like she said, she typed this on her iPhone, so please excuse errors and stuff, I will try my best to fix them. Oh and tornado, your using to many ellipsis (...) -gamed9x One day I got really addicted to Mario Kart Wii. Then, after I finally beat it I took a small break. As I turn the channel From video to T.V. (or 4) There was a commercial of Mario Super Sluggers. It looked very epic to me. I loved these kinds of games!! My mom denied so I had to wait... After the wait I couldn't take it!! We went to a flea market and I found a Mario Super sluggers copy for a very low price. The seller looked psycho somehow.. I ignored it though. The price was almost free. $0.13? Weird, at least it was cheap. When I came home with the copy I couldn't wait! I quickly put the game into my Wii and grabbed my Wii remote. As I watched the intro I realized it was slower and more creepy. I thought it was just lag. I may be wrong. I pressed A and skipped it. When I saw the menu I was horrified of what was there. There was the title, Written in blood.. The intro song was slowed and reversed. I was VERY scared. I quickly pressed A and B to go out of the mess. I saw a saved file, Beaten. I clicked on the file and the sky was red and the usually joyful song was minor and slowed and reversed. I clicked on the exhibition match button and... Oh my god!!! It was horrible!! All the characters had dead guts ripped out. Mario looked evil holding a knife. Luigi was crying blood with a slash in his neck. Wario was looking very mad with no eyeballs. Wario also was slashed in the forehead. Waluigi right leg was slashed off and only his bone remained. Yoshi was horrified same with Birdo, they seemed to have been stabbed in the chest. Bowser also looked evil breathing his fire with red glowing eyes, and had blood all over him. Bowser Jr. was looking very scared curled in the corner of the screen no pupils and was bleeding from the mouth. Peach was not wearing her crown and her eye was stabbed, and she looked very depressed. Daisy's crown was cracked and she looked very frustrated bleeding on the head. I went with Luigi, but the name was changed and written with blood, Luigi cowards? I hated it! I know that this is 100 precent Of corse they all look demonic. I like using boo and king boo. So I pick them and randomize the murders. I picked the rest of my team. Then it started. The stage picked itself. Mario stadium had the red skies and the crowed was dead. Mario's team didn't run waving. Instead the other ones were crawling almost dead, But Mario was holding a knife stabbing his bat. Unlike the original it was bloody with intestines on it. Luigi was with his team, but they looked more scared then evil or confident. The Murderers pitched first. But I was hoping that nothing creepy happened. Of course I was wrong. Mario pulled out a toad head. "What the heck!" I thought shivering. Luigi came by the base? No, it was blood. He had no bat but he had a person of his team. Blooper as a bat? Well he had no other bat to use. Mario pitched the toad head. I gasped then used the hit option. I hit the head and blood spurt all over Luigi. The head went flying and demonic King boo went towards the head and caught it. OUT! A demonic